Copy
by Escape-reality23
Summary: No one ever had the chance to write down Narutos' gender in all the confusion so no one had questioned why exactly there was a blond girl found. Femnaru. Femkyuu. Nicekyuu. AU. Pairings not chosen yet. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

She never went to his grave. Even though she was technically his daughter and at the same time the one that technically killed him and even though she did _have _an obligation to go there she just couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to-

….Oh wait, that _was_ the reason she didn't go.

But she just couldn't. Every time she would try to move her body wouldn't allow her to, like some unstoppable force that held onto her. Was it..? Could she be feeling-

__

Guilt?

She shook her head causing her blond hair that would have belonged to Naruto Uzumaki to fall in front of her crystal blue eyes. (she has always hated this look it reminded her too much of…of…_them)_ no that wasn't it she wasn't guilty for their deaths she was, she was…_Uncaring? _(he was never really her father) _fustrated _(he was the one who sealed her powers away) _Resentful _(she never ment to kill him)

Resentful that was the precise world. She was resentful for not being able to hold her emotions in place as she saw the red river flow down to her paws/feet._ (Brother_ she had whispered into the empty cave)

Things only got worse when the Leaf village headband was found. Everything went black after that.

She remembered screams.

Pain.

Hate.

Blood.

Yellow.

And a Shinigami_._

She remembered opening her eyes and she was falling? Oh God she was really falling. There was a poof and she looked up to see a giant frog that just disappeared looking at her with surprised eyes. No, No! What had she done!?! She didn't mean it she really didn't! Her brother! Her brother!

Naruto shook her head and reached up a hand to her cheek. Was she crying?

She remembered seeing a blond man holding a paling baby close to him his eyes were half-lidded and he was…Dieing.

Oh god no! NO! NO! NO!

As quickly as she could she twisted her body and pressed her feet on the nearest tree before pushing, using her charka to give her an extra push, off the tree and towards the man and child. She caught them just before they hit the ground. "I'm sorry!" she shouted clutching to the blond man as he clutched onto the dead baby. "My-my brother he…. Oh god I'm so sorry." the shouting was only whimpers now.

"K…yuub…I." the blond muttered.

"I-m sorry Il-I'll fix you and your son." She said putting her hands to his chest in an attempt to 'fix' as she had put it. "H-humans can b-be fi-fixed cant they."

"Na…ru..to." She watched as he moved his body somewhat so that he was able to make a small gesture towards the child in his arms.

Did he want her to fix the kit first? Yes. All males in the fox clan who fathered a kit always wanted the kit to be safe and carry down the legacy. It was always the same.

"you want me to heal the kit first. OK. OK. I'll do that." She said franticly putting her hand on the paling child's forehead. "Sleep for now I-I promise I-I'll fix Naruto."

"h..h…ow."

"Shh please close your eyes for now I-I promise I-I'll fix you and your Kit." She whimpered through sobs.

The man closed his eyes, him knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to see the light of day again but there was a chance for his son, one thought crossed his mind. '_the Kyuubi isn't that bad after all'_ before welcoming himself to darkness.

If he had been awake for a few more seconds he would have found out that neither one of them could have been 'fixed'.

More tears filled blue eyes, a hand reached up to wiped them before they fell, she didn't want to ruin Naruto's body with the salty tears of a demon.

Maybe-just maybe- if she had control in her emotions none of this could have happened.

Maybe- just maybe….

A childe could have been born…

A mother would have lived….

A Hokage would have not risked his life….

And the village would have been peaceful.

But none of that happened and that's why 'Naruto Uzumaki' could have been standing on top of the Hokage mountain right now smiling down on the village she had sworn to protect with shining blue eyes.

Of course that's not the situation. Naruto is not standing on the Hokage mounting,( just a cheap imitation that was filled to destroy the guilt that lingered in her heart) and she is not smiling, (instead her lips are curled halfway up in some half smile that would scare anyone), and she had not sworn to protect the village with shining blue eyes, (there is just a young blond that is only protecting the village because she made a promise to the fourth and those are not her shining blue eyes they are Narutos')

With a sight Kyuubi stood up and started walking back to what could have been Uzumaki home.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto hummed as she pulled her blond hair into a ponytail. She posed in front of the mirror and frowned at the whisker like marks that came along with the rest of her tanned skin. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of them. Kyuubi had tired everything from makeup to Genjustu in an attempt to rid Narutos face of such scars but they never worked.

It hurt to look at them because it reminded her of the fact that she was not Naruto. She was the Kyuubi. A merciless killer that had destroyed almost all the leaf village and it's inhabitants but what hurt most of all was the fact that she had stopped another child and father from living just because her brother was killed.

No wait scratch that she didn't care, she was the Kyuubi for gods sake.

O.K. maybe she did.

"Naruto is ready." She exclaimed grinning at the mirror.

Kyuubi never knew why she always spoke in third person as Naruto, it just felt_ right._ It was probably the same reason she used the male use of "I" instead of the female.

Smiling at nothing, Naruto made her way out the small apartment ignoring the glairs and hateful whispers that rang through her ears like bells. Naruto would be smiling through this wouldn't he? Yes he would because if Kyuubi had never came than Naruto wouldn't be receiving such glairs and he would have had a great father and loving friends.

Which reminded her of her mission: Make Narutos' life great so that maybe he could comeback and take her body in replace for his.

Human soles could do that couldn't they? Kyuubi knew demons could do that if both parties are willing so humans should be able to do that too and anyway of he did they would win both ways because he would be able to live again and she would be able to see her brother.

Until than she'll make this body stronger, faster, anything Naruto wanted until he came back a reclaimed what was his.

* * *

This is just a chapter so that people can understand why the Kyuubi is acting like Naruto. As you can see Kyuubi dosen't know much about humans.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a fairly peaceful morning in the village of Konoha with the birds chirping, the smell of freshly made goods from a nearby bakery, and the Hokage monument painted in graffiti.

Waite. What?

"HA! Cant catch Naruto!" Came the shout of our heroin.

Naruto Uzumaki jumped from rooftop to rooftop with many angry Jounin behind her. In one hand she heald a can of paint and in the other a paintbrush clearly showing to any nimrod that she was the reason that the first Hokage had the outline of a naked girl on his left cheek. "Get back here Naruto!" One of the Jounin shouted, Naruto guessed the one shaking his fists.

Naruto jumped down into an ally, masking her charka the best she could. It seemed to be good enough seeing as the Jounin passed her right by. She grinned at the fact that she had pulled another prank without being caught and getting dragged to the Hokage. Naruto knew she shouldn't be doing this, in fear of the real Naruto hating her for it, but she still couldn't help herself

Naruto took a few steps back and bumped into something. "Naruto." It growled.

She laughed nervously. "He-hey Iruka-sensei."

The sound of Naruto's screams told the Jounin that she had been caught.

* * *

Naruto sat in the front of the classroom, tied up by none other than Iruka.

"Everyone thanks to Naruto's little prank here, you are all going to review the art of Transformation." Iruka said.

A chorus of 'What!' rang in the classroom fallowed by glairs aimed at Naruto. Once Naruto was untied and the students has lined up Iruka started calling names. Naruto shifted. She was never good at ninjutsu. Most people thought that the number of tails a demon had determined how strong they were but they were wrong. The number of tails only meant they had more charka. Sadly, for Kyuubi she had no control over her charka making her the weakest of her pack.

"Uzumaki." Iruka called.

"This is all your fault." Growled Kiba or, as Naruto calls him, Dog boy.

It is a know fact that Naruto hates Kiba. It was the first day of the academy and everyone was getting to know each other and most of the people had met Naruto who, at the time, looked more boyish. All the classmates believed that she was actually a he until Kiba so bluntly pointed out her true gender to which Naruto reacted by pushing him. That would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that Akamaru had fallen off his head and broke a leg. Ever since Kiba has sworn revenge on Naruto.

Naruto bit her lip and stepped in front of Iruka. Making the ram hand singe, she attempted to use enough charka. When that didn't work, she went to plan B.

"Transform."

In place of Naruto stood a women with a large bust that could rival the great Slug Sannin and clouds covering what little decency she had left.

The women winked at Iruka, causing blood to propel out of his nose and push him back. In a puff of smoke the women disappeared and Naruto came back into view. "Ha! Naruto calls it Ninja Centerfold" Naruto laughed.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T INVENT SUCH A STUPID TECHNIQUE!" Iruka shouted using his 'Big-head no Jutsu.'

* * *

After class had ended and the Hokage monument was cleaned, by Naruto, Iruka took her out to ramen. She never knew what exactly made her love ramen but after a while it became addicting.

"Why did you do it?" Iruka asked.

Naruto stopped in mid slurp, noodles still hanging out of her mouth, and turned to Iruka. "Huh?"

"Why did you do that to the Hokage mountain?" He asked.

Naruto ate more ramen but this time it was much slower and the bites were smaller. "Because." She whispered. "Because I'm going to become Hoakage one day."

For a moment Naruto looked older. Her eyes shined with wisdom like and, if Iruka didn't know better, he could have sworn that her eyes had flashed red. But than it was all gone and Naruto started asking Iruka to wear his forehead protector.

* * *

A/N

__

O.K. I read in some review how this is confusing and I looked back and found out that it really was. Some of this story is probably going to be really confusing, mostly because I'm going to make a lot of twists, but I'll try my best for people to be able to understand.

And here's a quick summery for those who don't really understand:

The Kyuubi came home to find that her brother was dead, she also found a leaf village headband. Then she fought the Youndami but something went wrong during the sealing and instead of getting rid of the Kyuubi Naruto and the Youndami died. Kyuubi, thinking that somehow Naruto would come back to reclaim his life, took the role as Naruto.

Remember as you get further into the story it might become more confusing but during the end it will become easier to understand.

One more thing, I'll be calling Kyuubi Naruto unless she is thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was nervous.

Scratch that, Naruto was scared.

Today was the Genin exams and nothing seemed to be going well. It had all started when Iruka had come in and announced that they would have to generate a doppelganger, which was a problem in itself. Naruto could have done anything else, but that. Naruto wished that she was aloud to broad in peace but Naruto's classmates kept staring at her with knowing smirks that said 'your going to fail.' In the depths of her mind she knew she was going to fail but on the outside she met their smirks with a competitive grin.

Kyuubi was screwed, but she wasn't going to let Naruto fail.

When Naruto's name was called, she jumped up from her seat and shot over to the door.

"OK, Naruto." Naruto's head snapped up from the many headbands to Iruka and another sensei that Naruto vaguely remembered ad Mizuki. "You need to create three clones in order to pass."

Naruto rapidly nodded her head. Three clones? Maybe she could pass.

Naruto put her hands tougher and made the correct seals. She felt the charka swirl around her body and she started to mold it to the correct amount.

Mizuki and Iruka exchanged looks, knowing the girls fate just by sensing the large amount of charka she was using. Neither of them noticed the red tint to her usually blue charka.

"Behold! A perfect doppelganger" Naruto shouted.

Smoke engulfed the room causing its three inhabitants to cough. Iruka found his way to a window and quickly opened it, gasping for air. The smoke emptied the room and the two senseis came face to face with three Narutos.

Iruka opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Than gave up. To Naruto, the reaction reminded her too much of a fish and made him look wired. She only noticed the clones when she turned her head to the side and saw herself staring at her.

"Naruto did it!" She shouted.

Naruto started jumping around the room shouting how she was going to become Hokage and something about ramen.

Sadly, the feeling was short lived when the charka around the clones became unstable and promptly exploded. Iruka and Mizuki noticed sooner than Naruto, giving them the chance to hide under their desk. Naruto didn't and was sent flying, making a rater large dent in the wall.

Iruka was not pleased. "YOU FAIL!"

* * *

Naruto sat on the swing for the younger children. All of the others had passed. They were full-fledged ninjas now and she was still an academy student. She was being left behind.

Why did it hurt?

"Did you see she's the only one who failed."

"She deserves it, think. What if a monster-"

"Shh. You know were not suppose to speak about that."

Naruto caught the conversation. Even of she had failed she had the senses of her fox self. She knew what they were speaking about. Why did they have to remind her? Kyuubi was the monster. She was the reason their loved ones were lost. Blame her, not Naruto.

Soon the happy families were gone to celebrate their child's graduating to a full-fledged ninja, leaving Naruto. You failed, echoed in Naruto's head, you failed Naruto.

"Uzumaki?"

Naruto's head shot up to see Mizuki, a picture of how he tried to convince Iruka to pass her even if she did make the clones explode came into her head. In her eyes he was someone she could trust. "Yes Mizuki-sensei." she cooed with a large grin, no need for one of Naruto's possible friends to see her sad.

Mizuki gave a warm smile. "Come with me."

* * *

A few minutes later they were sitting on a building. Not once did Naruto question why Mizuki had picked a place where sound could only travel so far. "You know." Naruto snapped up from her ninja sandals to Mizuki "Iruka didn't fail you because he hated you."

Naruto's mood quickly soured at the thought of failing. "Than why?" she questioned.

"You remind him of himself."

That caught Naruto's attention.

"He thinks he's helping you to grow strong."

Those words seem to shoot a hole right through Naruto. He was trying to make _her_ stronger. He was actually caring for Naruto.

Something in the back of Kyuubi's mind stirred.

A door opened and two demons inside of her mind clashed. One fighting to stay in place as the outside appearance of Naruto and the other fighting to surface, to allow everything to see what they were praising. Another came attempting to make itself known, to take over what was left of the fallen pieces.

Naruto started to make some type of feral noise on the outside that caused Mizuki to jump which, in turn, caused Naruto to break out her mind and jump as well but unlike the sensei Naruto almost fell off the building if it wasn't for the fact that she was caught by Mizuki.

Than the plan was set into motion. "You know, there is another way to graduate."

Naruto's head snapped up. Another way! She could graduate!

"How?"

* * *

Kyuubi slowly creped through the halls. She believed it to be a better idea to go in her original form. Who would expect a red haired, ruby eyed girl with fox ears and two tails. (sometimes it was one sometimes it was nine. The seal had messed her charka up so bad that she never had the same amount.)

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Who are you?"

Kyuubi stopped walking through the halls and turned her head only to see the Hokage waiting patiently for an answer. "Um…I…you see." She stammered.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you going to explain why a demon is roaming the halls?" He pushed.

She was so screwed.

"Um. I- NINJA CENTERFOLD!"

And that, my friends, is how the Kyuubi defeated the great third Hokage.

* * *

Kyuubi decided that going as herself was the stupidest thing she had ever done. It wasn't like any ANBU had found her, or anyone that could cause harm to her that moment, but still the _Hokage _saw her.

The all mighty "I have a shit-load of ninja at my disposable" Hokage saw her and she had used Ninja Centerfold on him.

She prayed to the Gods (any God) that he would wake up with amnesia.

Of course, that was pushed to the side for later. Now she had to work on a justu that could help her graduate. (she would later argue that just trying to get the scroll was a test in itself)

She grinned but that quickly faltered when she saw the first technique. " Multiple Doppelgangers. Why did they have to put that first?"

* * *

It had not taken long for Iruka to find Naruto. (Naruto thanked the heavens that she had enough Charka to henge back)

By the time he got there she was jumping for joy and yelling like some type of madwomen with scratches all around her body. "Iruka-sensei!" She shouted "Naruto did it. Now you have to let Naruto pass!"

Her energy seemed to disappear after that as she fell to the ground panting. "You have to see it."

Iruka looked quite bewildered, much to Naruto's own confusion. Why wasn't he smiling? Shouldn't he be smiling. She had passed the test so why wasn't she getting a headband. And ramen. Ramen sounds good now, she'll take the headband later.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Naruto shakily got to her feet. "You know. Mizuki-sensei said…" She trailed off and bit her lip, something didn't feel right.

"Mizuki." Iruka repeated.

Naruto seemed to weaver at the look Iruka was giving. Neither had the time to think when many weapons came out of nowhere and held Iruka firmly against a tree. Naruto yelped and fell back. What was going on?

"If it isn't the demon brat."

Naruto looked over to see Mizuki standing on a tree branch, one large shuriken in his hand and another tied to his back. Naruto stood. She felt very small compared to Mizuki. "What's going on?" she asked look between Mizuki and Iruka.

Naruto might have failed but she knew well enough when something wasn't right. "Naruto run!" Iruka shouted while he attempted to free himself from the weapons.

She didn't listen, too caught up in everything around her. "Naruto." Her eyes met Mizuki and all she could see was malice. "Do you want to know why everyone hates you."

The way he spoke it told Naruto he was going to tell her weather she wanted to heard it or not. She nodded her head.

A smirk appeared on Mizuki's face causing a shiver to crawl up Naruto's spine. "There was decree created long ago. An S-class secret that, if reviled, the penalty is death." Mizuki started. "It involves you."

She stared at him in confusion. A decree that involved Naruto. Why would Naruto be involved? "It happened years ago, during the fight with the Kyuubi."

Old scars that Kyuubi had buried deep into her mind came back up. A picture of a father, a mother, and a newborn child who's life was soon to be sacrificed came up. Naruto attempted to speak but couldn't. No, she thought, Don't tell Naruto, she doesn't want to hear it.

"The Kyuubi was to be sealed into a newborn baby."

"Misuki! Shut-up!"

Kyuubi didn't listen after that. That was what the Fourth was planning, he was going to seal a demon into his own child. He was going to damn his own child to a lifetime of hell just for a village that didn't even appreciate him.

"That baby-"

"Shut-up!"

No, no, no.

"-was you!"

Kyuubi didn't even notice that Mizuki had pulled out a giant shuriken and thrown it at her. Kyuubi didn't move, Naruto's body refused to move. It was as if Naruto had come to take over her body and did not wish for her to move. It was as if he wanted her to die.

It hurt to be reminded that she was the Kyuubi. After convincing herself for so long that she was Naruto, not the monster that destroyed half of a village. Now her entire reality was crashing down. 'You are a demon. A killer. A monster.' a voice in her head screamed.

No! No! She was Naruto. She was the Fourth Hokage's legacy. She was Naruto Uzumaki! Not some demon!

Kyuubi scrambled from under Iruka, not noticing when he had got on top of her or that he had saved Naruto's life. She didn't know that she was crying or that Iruka was begging her to forgive him for being so hash on her. She didn't hear him say how maybe if _he _was better it wouldn't have come to this. She didn't see the tears fall from his eyes. (She didn't hear the words that could stop all the pain) Kyuubi was too caught up in her pain that she fled from the battle, not hearing Iruka's begging shout for her. (she didn't know that he was blaming himself for all this) All she knew was Mizuki's hateful words.

Soon Naruto's legs gave out. She collapsed in between the roots of a tree, hugging the scroll. "W-what s-s-shouled I d-do." she stuttered.

The demons came back.

'Kill little demon, kill, kill, kill.'

'Its your fault. You couldn't let Naruto be happy.'

Shut-up! Stop accusing her!

Kyuubi gripped Naruto's head (Because this long blond hair that reminded her of the man she killed was not hers) No, she would not listen to these voices. Not again. They were the reason she was here. They told her to get revenge. It wasn't her, it was the voices.

'You horrible-

'It's all your fault.'

'-wretched-'

'It's all your fault.'

'-damned-'

'It's all your fault.'

'-DEMON!'

"Shut-up!" Kyuubi whimpered, crawling into a ball and hugging onto the scroll so much that she caused it to rip. "Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up…"

Her voice slowly became drowned out by the laughter of the demons.

* * *

__

Well, now I'm just playing with the chapters.


End file.
